


Primitive

by Servetolive



Series: Heaven or Hell Asides [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Dope Cutting, Drug Culture, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Hardcore, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, dark!Cloud - Freeform, dark!Reno, heaven or hell vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/pseuds/Servetolive
Summary: You like it, don'tcha? Thatpower.Cloud and Reno cut dope in their own unique, meditative way.
Relationships: Reno/Cloud Strife
Series: Heaven or Hell Asides [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020873
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Primitive

**Author's Note:**

> This is just graphic porn I wrote for myself real quick to break from studies. Title, as well as a couple of lines, came from [NC-17](https://youtu.be/PfoBOmA74zc) by HEALTH, which is what I happened to be listening to. Thanks to r3zuri for the idea!

"Steady, doll.”

Reno had his chin tucked over Cloud’s shoulder, mouth obscured by a medical mask. He had his hands around Cloud’s waist, holding him secure in his lap as he carefully poured soda onto a spoon, and rotated his arms over to the tared scale.

He lost a few grains on the way.

Cloud sighed through his own mask. “It’s hard to be steady when you’re shaking your leg.”

He couldn’t see Reno’s smile, but he could feel it. He could feel his hard cock too, nestled perfectly between Cloud’s naked thighs, rubbing between them through the fabric. A shaking leg always accompanied a neglected hard-on.

Cloud exhaled sharply, glad he was wearing a mask. The product would have blown in all different directions. Cloud would have been angrier at himself than Reno would be at him. He wanted to get this right.

But he had his own wetness to deal with. Reno’s cock was warm against him, teasing the nerves in his outer lips as he passed, sending the suggestion of entrance all the way down to his hole every time he moved.

His spoon made it to the scale, but lost about an eighth of its load along the way. The numbers were off.

“Don’t sweat it, baby. You’re doing better.”

Cloud stood up to take a quick break, and reorganize his thoughts. “I was almost a half gram off that time,” he said. He heard the rustle of Reno’s clothes as he stood behind him, dropped his pants, and wrapped his arms around his torso, pressing himself flush against Cloud’s back.

Between his thighs, he felt Reno’s cock again, warmer, naked, gently passing along the underside of Cloud’s cunt. Cloud caught a moan in his throat and brought his thighs closer together to give Reno more friction. He felt the hum deep in Reno’s muscled chest.

Cloud brought his hands up to Reno’s arms. 

“Why is it that we cut dope naked again?”

“Told you already, doll.” Reno sat back down, pulling Cloud with him. Cloud knew he wanted him to sit on his dick, and he held onto the arms of the chair while Reno took himself in his hand and positioned himself underneath him.

“A,” he said, as a hand on his shoulder guided Cloud down. “So you won’t steal.”

Cloud tipped his head back just slightly as his lips gave way to the blunt, moist tip.

“B.” He stopped to let them both sigh and catch their breaths as the dry organ soaked up all the moisture inside of him, passing through until Cloud was flush against Reno. “Ah... so you don’t get it on your clothes.”

Cloud took a couple of deep, steady breaths, and they shifted in the chair so that he was comfortable facing the table.

“I don’t steal,” he said, taking the spoon in his hand. He went off balance for a moment and the brief change in angle sent a sharp jolt through him. His hand tightened around the metal for a second before it was gone. “And we have a brand new washing machine that I just bought and paid for.”

Reno’s hand slid around to the front of Cloud’s stomach, pressing his palm against it. He moved his cock inside of Cloud, which sent his head back again. 

“With your pussy,” he added proudly, pressing his masked, hot mouth against Cloud’s shoulder as one of his hands came around to the front to toy with Cloud's clit. 

He nearly dropped the spoon again and made an involuntary, pained noise behind his mask as he drooped forward, pressing himself into Reno’s lap.

Reno slapped him on the side of a thigh, startling him, and leaned back in his chair, his arms above his head.

“Back to work,” he said, tying his ponytail off and relaxing.

As best he could without disturbing Reno or torturing himself, Cloud leaned forward and started the measuring process again. 

He had it bad with numbers already, but with Reno buried deep inside of him, they might as well have been of ancient Cetric origin. He had to look at the digits three times before he could translate the information into action, and spoon the dope onto the scale.

"So what's C?" He asked.

"Hm?" Reno had been zoning out too. It was unlike him not to devolve into an animal when his cock was anywhere near Cloud. His control yielded respect from him. 

"The third reason."

"Because it looks good."

Reno’s hand slid up his spine, crackling against the blonde peach fuzz there. Cloud had to reroute his brain to carefully set down his spoon of soda so he could follow the sensation all the way to the top of his skull, spikes drifting along the direction of Reno’s fingers.

He tightened his cunt, making Reno hiss and flinch. “Shit,” he breathed.

“I’m sorry, am I _distracting_ you?” Cloud said sarcastically, turning his head over his shoulder.

Reno laughed darkly, and gave Cloud’s shoulder a light shove. “You’re good, doll. Keep going.”

Cloud took in a deep breath, in and out. Reno wasn’t getting any softer. He filled him out, the tip snug against the tight, soft space where he ended. 

It couldn’t be easy for him either, but he had much more command over his functions than Cloud. His breathing was quick, but even.

Cloud was being set up for failure, but he leaned forward again, picked up the spoon, and tried not to move, so as not to ignite the nerves that Reno’s dick pressed against.

A successful tare that time. “There ya go,” Reno said, running a hand through his hair. “Now into the bag.”

To reward himself, Cloud dared to lift his thighs a bit, give him _something--_

But Reno caught onto him and squeezed his own thighs shut, fingers at Cloud’s waist to arrest his movement, holding him down firm onto his lap.

“Be still,” Reno said, softly. “Focus.”

Cloud’s blood buzzed. The shiver ran from toe to cunt to fingers to lips. He had to stop and sit there, just _be_ with it for a second, breathing, tipping his head back. Allow the pleasure to pass through him slowly before letting it go.

He felt himself slick, dripping down Reno’s cock. Reno squeezed his elbow.

“You good?”

Cloud leaned forward again, dazed, light-headed, but somehow able to concentrate on what he was doing, even as the glow in his belly intensified.

“Nice,” Reno praised. He leaned back more, lifting his hips up just slightly, and then back down. Cloud felt that, but didn’t drop a single thing.

When Reno didn’t get the response he wanted, he did it again.

Cloud had to catch himself on the edge of the table. He closed his eyes.

“Fuck,” he whispered. Normally he said so little during the act, but the sensation was like nothing else: the pleasant tingles stayed with him, never leaving. 

“You feel so fucking good.”

“Mm-hmm.” Reno eased back down, and pulled Cloud with him.

They started the process over and over again, while Cloud finished his goal: at least five eight-balls.

By the time he was on his last, he was drenched, and Reno was having a hard time keeping still. He kept a hand on Cloud’s shoulder, not just to prevent him from moving, but to keep himself from doing the same.

“I tell you how warm you are,” he said nonchalantly. “And how tight you are, for a whore?”

Cloud arched, but didn’t change the position. He did, however, squeeze Reno’s cock inside of him.

He liked it when Reno played with him like that.

“All the time,” he said, leaning back as Reno swore and jumped into him.

“Fuck.” He heard the mask come off. He stood up, pitching Cloud over the table, almost face first into dope and soda. “That’s it.”

The sound of his cock moving around Cloud’s drenched cunt preceded his moans. His entire body felt watered as Reno fucked him over their scales; their table of cram, hitting the spot that his cock had been pushed up against for almost an hour.

Cloud was louder than usual, almost immediately, with no building crescendo in his voice. The large glass window in their kitchen became a mirror in the dark, and he watched himself, his furrowed brow and lidded blue eyes, as Reno slammed his hips forward into him.

As soon as Reno saw him looking, he did the same, smirking at his reflection in the window. He ripped Cloud’s mask off.

“Like to see yourself get fucked by me?” Reno's words dripped black poison as he grabbed hold of Cloud’s chin, forcing him to look nowhere but their reflection as his tongue slid against his neck. The static in his green eyes bounced off the mirrored image, too. 

“You know the whole world can see you,” he gestured to the window, to the lights of buildings and cars and street lamps below, “Right?”

Cloud let himself go. Fuck, the friction and waiting had made Reno harder and bigger than usual, it was so good. He arched his back, fingers sliding into the dope, making a mess. “Uh huh.”

“They all know you’re a whore, you know that? Because you’re up here," he punctuated with a mocking kiss to Cloud's temple, "With me.”

“I _am_ a whore.”

Reno snapped his hips forward violently, pressed his left hand into the powdered mess on the table, and shoved his fingers into Cloud’s mouth, against his gums.

“And what am I, bitch? Hm?” 

“A...”

Cloud watched the reflection as he opened his mouth for him, pulling his lips back for the dope. Reno’s hand pulled his head back, all the way back against his shoulder as he fucked him.

“A killer.”

Reno grunted loudly. The sound of his thighs slamming into Cloud’s ass echoed in the kitchen.

“Say it again,” he hissed in his ear, each word chopped by his breathing. His hand left Cloud's mouth for his exposed throat, and gave it a threatening squeeze before softening his grip and sliding his fingers down the scar in the center of his chest.

“You’re a killer.” The drug seeped into his gums, traveling to his brain.

“And you are?”

“Your whore,” Cloud breathed. He didn’t mind saying it: it was true; he gave himself to Reno, it was for him to say.

“A Turk whore.”

“A Turk whore,” he parroted, eyes pinching shut-- _god_ he couldn’t take it anymore, he was about to come, make an even bigger mess on a mess.

“A Shinra whore.” Reno’s eyes gleamed with every passing suggestion that Cloud was more than just _his_ property. 

“A Shinra whore.”

"And you're home, right?" Reno stopped moving, to pull out slowly, wipe some of the creamy substance that Cloud left behind on his dick, and offer it to him. "Right where you belong."

It was a rhetorical question, but Cloud answered it anyway by turning his head toward Reno's hand and lapping at the bitter mixture of his own come and drugs.

Reno's breathing quickened. Cloud knew just what to do to fuck him up.

"That's right," he said, turning his hips upward into Cloud, hitting him where he needed it. The sound he made was barely describable: a quivering moan, a foreign word, a cry, a plea. He actually felt the flood coming.

He fell forward, gripped the table, and worked his hips back onto Reno's cock. "Fuck, Reno,” he gasped, exhausted, desperate to get off.

Reno allowed him, leaning back to admire the wet mess Cloud made on his dick, watching it disappear into him, dipping his head back when Cloud found his rhythm.

"Get yours, bitch," he growled, bringing his hand down onto Cloud's ass. “Fuckin' _ride_ that shit.”

Cloud observed him in the mirror, his narrowing eyes, the way he bit his lip, the way he owned Cloud, the way Cloud gave it up to him.

“You like it, don’tcha?” Reno breathed, dragging his nails across his back, looking out the window past their moving images at the little ants below, the sparkling glow of the reactors. “That _power_.”

Power. It was a trigger word for Cloud, and the way Reno said it got him every time. He tightened himself up for the last time, and Reno planted one foot up on the table next to Cloud’s hand, grabbed his hips, and gave it to him.

Teeth clenched, cheeks flushed, eyes wet and wide open, his voice broke into a fractured _yes_ as he came violently, squirting fluid all over his thighs, the floor, Reno’s legs. 

Reno swore loudly as he followed, riding Cloud’s orgasm, pounding him while he was still sensitive and quivering, feeling himself pour into his cunt.

 _Power_. The word vibrated with Reno’s last thrust. It was why he would never go back. He remembered how it really was.


End file.
